LoveHate Relationship
by Listerfiend86
Summary: Just a little Dasey one-shot told in Casey's POV. My first LWD fic so please be nice!


Title: Love-Hate Relationship

Author: Andie

Rating: T

Pairing: Dasey of course!

Summary: Just a little Dasey one-shot told in Casey's POV. My first LWD fic so please be nice!

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Some suggestiveness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek...if I did, Dasey would be real!

Author's Notes:

1) I'm sort of new to this fandom so I hope my characterizations are right!

2) Reviews please! I will be a happy bunny if you leave reviews!

Okay, now on with the show!

**Casey's POV**

Derek and I have always had a love-hate relationship. I know most would think that we couldn't stand the sight of each other and most times, they were right. But then there were those times when he would just be so sweet and gracious. Almost like he was a different person. Like when I broke up with Max and came home crying. I ran straight up to my room without so much as a hello to anyone. A few minutes later Derek came bursting in and told me that he had heard what happened and how cold Max was about the whole thing. He just sat on my bed and let me cry on his shoulder.

Then, the very next day we went back to normal. Fighting and name calling, Mom and George ready to murder both of us. That was our kind of normal. It was comfortable and safe.

It took me a while after Max to start liking other guys but when I fell, I fell hard...for Derek. He was my step-brother, that bane of my existance and yet I was in love with him. I didn't care whether it was right or wrong to have these feelings. I didn't care what Mom and George would think. All that mattered was what I felt for Derek. I spent many nights watching him go out on various dates, knowing that it would never be me and that all that was left for me were my dreams of us together.

About 3 or 4 months after my break up with Max, I decided it was time that I told Derek how I felt. So I did...and to my surprise he felt the same way. I remember that first kiss just like it was yesterday. His lips were so soft against mine. Its like we fit together. His kiss was so gentle...so different from what I would've imagined.

After a few months of dating he finally told me he loved me. And thats when it happened. He led me towards his bed and we made love for the first time. It was slightly painful for me seeing as how it was my first time but Derek was very patient. I could tell he felt horrible for hurting me, but we both knew that was kind of unavoidable.

The next morning Mom and George came into Derek's room and saw us in his bed together...naked. They weren't exactly thrilled but told us that they would support us if we were serious about each other. We told them that we loved each other very much and so they left it at that, but not before telling us to make sure to lock the door next time. Laughing, we agreed. After all, we wouldn't want one of the younger children walking in on us. Talk about akward!

And how did I get here, in a hospital bed you might ask? Well, that is quite simple. You see, a few weeks after that night with Derek I started to not feel very well. I told my Mom and she took me to the doctor. They did a blood test which concluded what my Mom had suspected. I was carrying Derek Venturi's child. When we went home I ran straight to Derek's room and told him that he was going to be a Father. I could see the shock on his face and I suppose I misconstrude that in some way because I started screaming at him that he was an irresponsible jerk. When I did this, he simply took me in his arms and apologised, saying that he was just in shock but that he loved me and would never leave me.

Now I am sitting here with my hair matted to my and stuck to the side of my head but with Derek still telling me how beautiful he thought I was. And there was the man I loved, sitting on the bed beside me, holding our brand new daughter against his chest and looking down at her. The smile on his face brightens as her eyes open and blue meets brown for the very first time. I breathe a contented sigh as I take in the whole scene. This is something that requires no analyzation, something that you can't read about in books or learn about in any class, its something that has to be felt...experienced.

Yes, Derek and I still have that same love-hate relationship. A love that I would hate to lose...

**Okay, there it was! So...you see that pretty little button in the bottom left hand corner?...Yeah, that one...well go ahead and click on it...now...tell me what you think!**


End file.
